Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to the automatic detection of a device. More specifically, embodiments relate to systems and methods for automatic detection of whether a device connected to an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) system is a standard universal serial bus (USB) host, a standard USB device, or a host that requires power.
Background Discussion
Conventional USB communication techniques and methods require a base device (e.g., the UPS) to have a USB host stack and additional drivers for any and all potential devices that may plug into the UPS. These additional drivers and the USB host stack consume firmware resources and may require additional memory along with modifications for each potential device plugged into the UPS.